1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a protection cover for protecting an electronic device, and more particularly, to an attaching and detaching device of a protecting cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as a portable phone, an MP3 player, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a Galaxy Tab, an I-Pad, and an E-book reader have become popular, and a user can use various contents while carrying such an electronic device.
The user can communicate with a companion while carrying the portable electronic device. The portable electronic device includes a display unit, an antenna unit, an input/output unit, and a data transmission and reception unit.
Further, as the portable electronic device has been miniaturized and has become lightweight, the user can use the portable electronic device while carrying it, or storing it in a pocket or a bag. The portable electronic device is typically mounted it on a separate protection cover in order to safely protect the portable electronic device because the portable electronic device may be damaged while to carrying and storing it.
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical protection cover 2 includes a rear cover 2a for enclosing a rear surface and a side surface of a portable electronic device (not shown) without enclosing a front surface on which a screen is arranged, and a holding portion 2b. 
Further, another type of protection cover includes a front and rear cover for covering front and rear surfaces of the portable electronic device, and a connection unit arranged between the front cover and the rear cover, for rotating the front cover from the portable electronic device.
The rear cover typically has four fixing units coupled to corners of the portable electronic device so as to fix the cover to the portable electronic device. Such a protection cover is referred to as a flip-type protection cover.
However, since the conventional protection cover has a structure in that it is coupled with the electronic device by using the holding portion for enclosing an outer surface of the electronic device and the fixing units, there are disadvantages in that the protection cover has an increased weight and a thickness due to the holding portion and the fixing units, and affects the slimness and the weight of a product. Further, the protection cover has a side whose a thickness increases, and there is a disadvantage in that a grip of the protection cover is deteriorated.
Accordingly, there is required a device in which the protection cover is capable of being attached and detached to/from the electronic device without a conventional holding portion and fixing units in order to reduce the thickness and weight of the protection cover.